1. Field
The following description relates to signal processing apparatus and method thereof, more particularly, to pattern identification, and further particularly, to electrocardiogram (ECG)-based authentication apparatus and method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of science technology, various methods are used to verify an identity of a user or a person through biometric features. The biometric feature-based authentication identifies an entity, for example, the person, based on unique biological or behavioral features, for example, an iris, a fingerprint, a face, a voice, or a gait of the person. When compared to traditional authentication, the biometric feature-based authentication provides high-accuracy authentication. However, such biometric feature-based authentication requires some confirmation. For example, in a case of a portion of the biometric features, such as a fingerprint, a face, and a voice, security of an authentication system may be weakened by a forged or falsified fingerprint or face, or a pre-recorded voice.